The present invention relates to keyboard test methods and more particularly to a method for testing keyboard complied with language code.
Conventionally, a keyboard is required to pass a test prior to delivery. Typically, a standardized keyboard test software is employed to perform a test on every key on the keyboard.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons. It is known that keyboards may be classified as a variety of keyboards based on corresponding languages, key arrangements, the number of keys, etc. Thus, it is understood that the layout of keyboard to be tested may not comply with that of keyboard complied with standardized test software if such standardized test software is employed to perform tests on the variety of keyboards. This may result in an indication that the tested keyboard is malfunctioned. However, the tested keyboard may not malfunction in fact. The problem is the inappropriate test method.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method for testing a keyboard complied with a language code table comprising the steps of 1) reading an embedded language code of the keyboard to be tested through a central processing unit (CPU), b) comparing the read language code with the language code table stored in memory in order to determine whether there is a matched one, c) reading an application program interface (API) function from the keyboard to be tested by the CPU, d) identifying a type of the keyboard to be tested by a xe2x80x9cGet Keyboard Typexe2x80x9d function of the API, e) reading exchange codes of special keys from the keyboard to be tested by the CPU, f) identifying a model of the keyboard to be tested from the exchange codes, g) searching a test software database stored in memory for a keyboard test software corresponding to the language code, the type, and the model of the keyboard to be tested, and h) performing a test on each key on the keyboard by the searched keyboard test software.